


14 Days of Wasptain

by Janniebug



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wasptain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janniebug/pseuds/Janniebug
Summary: 14 Drabbles for Valentine’s Day. Each day has a different prompt associated with it! The length of each drabble will vary. There is no set word limit for these.Pairing: Steve Rogers/Janet Van Dyne





	1. Kisses

DAY ONE – KISSES

It takes her a moment to realize what woke her. The soft sensation is so gentle that it barely registers. Peeking an eye open, face stuck in the pillow, she can sense the movement and just smiles. Not moving, she feels the warmth of Steve’s lips shift down her spine, placing a kiss in the middle of her back.

Her eyes close again as he carefully dips lower and kisses just under the previous spot. With a tenderness reserved solely for her, his hand graces down her side, resting at her hip as he makes his way to the crest of her backside. Just as softly as he started, he moves his way back up, pausing between her shoulder blades and smiling.

The rest of his path up her back, he smiles in each kiss before leaning in close and kissing her neck, his face burying into the skin and dark curls. 

“I love you.” She whispers, feeling his smile against her skin and closing her eyes as he begins kissing again.


	2. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 Drabbles for Valentine’s Day. Each day has a different prompt associated with it! The length of each drabble will vary. There is no set word limit for these.
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Janet Van Dyne

DAY TWO – HEARTS 

He’d noticed it before they were together. Small enough to go unnoticed unless you really looked. Once they’d been dating for a while, he asked about it curiously, smiling at the way she had flushed.

“It was stupid thing in college.” And he’d fallen even more in love with her. His fingers automatically find it these days, knowing the precise spot on her skin without even needing to look. 

Janet’s asleep, laying on her stomach and her body rising and falling with each breath. Sitting up, he leans to press a kiss to her shoulder, letting his hand trace over the small of her back. Just to the left side, right beside the small dimple in her skin, he knows it is there. Fingers trace over the minimalist heart tattoo, the dark mark almost unnoticeable to others. 

But Steve knows and he draws over it again, smiling as Janet sleeps softly beside him.


	3. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 Drabbles for Valentine’s Day. Each day has a different prompt associated with it! The length of each drabble will vary. There is no set word limit for these.
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Janet Van Dyne

DAY THREE – PINK 

Briefing for missions is one of the easier parts of being an Avenger and if he’s honest, Steve likes it because he can plan. Tactical preparedness is important to him. They’ve only been at the compound for a few hours, but Steve can feel Janet’s eyes on him in the meeting.

Normally it wouldn’t bother him, but her smile is what catches his attention. It’s mischievous, turned up at the corners like she has a secret that she wants to tell him but won’t. He tries not to squirm through the entire meeting, giving her a look and watching as her grin only grows. As the others file out, he grabs her wrist and pulls her over.

“What’s going on?” Lifting a brow curiously, she touches the side of his neck and smiles again, winking before pulling away to follow the rest of the team.

It isn’t until later when he’s washing his hands in the bathroom and looks up in the mirror that he notices it, cursing and leaning in to get a better view. The bright tinge of pink on his neck and collar, the exact same shade as Janet’s sly grin.


	4. Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 Drabbles for Valentine’s Day. Each day has a different prompt associated with it! The length of each drabble will vary. There is no set word limit for these.
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Janet Van Dyne

DAY FOUR – CHOCOLATES 

He doesn’t even make it into the door before she is rummaging through the bags of groceries on his arms. 

“Jan! Come on!” He mutters, pushing past her and setting them onto the counter. Her search continues and she looks up with a pout, coming up empty handed. 

“I thought maybe…” Her voice trails off and she quirks her lips up at the corner in confusion, brow furrowing as she thinks. Strong arms wrap around her from behind and she tips her head to look back at him, dark curls pressing into his chest. 

Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he pulls out a cellophane bag with ‘DOVE’ written along the front, chuckling as her eyes widen and she spins in his arms. Snatching the bag of chocolates from him, she bounces up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, leaving him shaking his head with a smile as she bounds back to the living room.


	5. Stuffed Animal/Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 Drabbles for Valentine’s Day. Each day has a different prompt associated with it! The length of each drabble will vary. There is no set word limit for these.
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Janet Van Dyne

DAY FIVE – STUFFED ANIMAL/PLUSH

“How is this so difficult for you?” Janet can’t keep the smile off of her face as she leaned against the claw machine, arms crossed over her chest.

Steve’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and she tried hard to resist the urge to prod it back into his mouth. His focus is intent on the game in front of him, a ball cap keeping his features covered and a hoodie pulled up over that. Her own hoodie is tugged up over dark hair, trying to enjoy a night out as a normal couple, something that has always been hard to come by. “I can do this…” He muttered to himself, following the movement of the claw to where he wanted it, glancing down at the plush unicorn in the machine.

“Come on, it’s not that big…” She hushed as he put his hand up to her mouth and Jan rolled her eyes as he pressed the button to let the claw drop. Steve was literally holding his breath as it lowered and Jan pressed her lips harder together to keep from laughing. The mechanism wrapped around the body of the stuffed animal, lifting it up and he followed the movement with barely contained excitement. 

As the unicorn dropped into the chute, Steve let out a triumphant yell, making Janet jump and several of the people around them turn to look at the pair. Plucking the pink fluffy animal free from the machine, he presented it over to Janet with a broad smile. 

“Twenty-five dollars later…” She teased, grinning and hugging the toy into her chest as he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple.


	6. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 Drabbles for Valentine’s Day. Each day has a different prompt associated with it! The length of each drabble will vary. There is no set word limit for these.
> 
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Janet Van Dyne

DAY SIX – ROSES 

For three days she’d been gone to take care of pre-production for her newest line that would be coming out in the spring. It was always hard to be away. Shrugging out of her coat, she let it fall across the entry bench and stepped out of her heels.

Dropping all her things on the table, she rubbed a hand over the back of her neck and let out a sigh. Brow furrowing, she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, a sweet scent filtering through the air. 

As she walked into the kitchen, she gasped as the source of the smell came into view. Covering every counter space were vases filled with dozens of roses. Different shades of red and pink created a beautiful wave of color throughout the room. Hand covering her mouth, she bit at her lip as she walked to where a small card was sitting. Before she could reach for it, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her lithe form close and a scruffy jaw nuzzling against her ear. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
